


特里格拉夫的黄金眼罩

by cicada9603



Series: 苦昼短 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 一场发生在柏林之战时候的对话





	特里格拉夫的黄金眼罩

**Author's Note:**

> 运用了《蜘蛛女之吻》的写作手法。  
特里格拉夫是斯拉夫神话中的三面战神。

“如果我能死去。”

基尔伯特的头颅在伊万手中张开了口，他睁着自己只剩下一只的眼睛看着伊万，猩红的眼珠快要滴出血来。

伊万便亲吻了他糊着血痂的嘴唇。

“所以你是怎么找到我的？”

“这并不难，俄罗斯，你知道我一向能够找到你。”

“监控？窃听？爬墙？翻窗？普鲁士你在我身上装了监视器吗？”

“我不需要做那些事情，你忘记了吗？很早的时候你也经常能够在出其不意的时候抓到我。”

“在葡萄藤架下？普鲁士你太念旧了，这不是一件好事。”

“或许是吧俄罗斯，我们都活了很长时间。”

伊万端着基尔伯特头颅的手有些累了，他换了一个姿势在残破的楼屋里面坐了下来，他找到一个软垫，落满了刚刚轰炸过后掉落的灰尘。

“容我提醒你普鲁士，我已经不是俄罗斯了，起码现在不是。”

“我知道，俄罗斯，但你我都不希望称呼彼此的名字，不是吗？虽然你刚刚还亲吻了我。”

“这只是一个吻，在斯拉夫传统里是再正常不过的了，我们见面打招呼都这样，没什么稀奇的。”

“哦？”基尔伯特挑了挑只剩一半的眉毛，“据我所知，这好像是表达友好的象征，可是我们之间没什么好表达的。”

“……普鲁士你话太多了，不累吗？”

“丝毫没有感觉，多谢关心。”

“那是因为你的身体已经炸成稀碎的肉块，喏，兴许你还能在这个位置看到它们，你看到了吗普鲁士？真好奇你怎么还没有死掉。”

“国家不是这样死去的。”基尔伯特抿了抿唇，接着开口，“你的半边身躯也炸没了，你没注意到吗？”

“哈，你勉强扳回一局，是我大意了。我们能不能不再继续这个话题了？因为你绑架我出来才害得我们都遭受了袭击。如果我待在我的地方就不会发生这样的事情，修不起来实在是麻烦。”

“我不是绑架！我只是想要和你找个单独的地方说些事情！”头颅晃动起来急切地想要澄清自己。

“你还有什么能和我说的呢？忘记了吗？你我早就没有关系了，我们是敌人，现在是战争，我在柏林，你们要输了，要死了普鲁士，你们要完蛋了。”

“随你怎么说吧俄罗斯，我不是为了过去而来的，尤其是刚刚还目睹了你们的红军强奸我家的少女的时候。”

“这我实在很抱歉，这不是我原本想要加在你们身上的事情。”

两人停顿了一会儿，炮火声是他们的背景音，但是这处残破的平房似乎被人遗留了，没有人想要进到这里面来，他们二人，或许说半个人和一颗头颅，找到了微妙的平衡点。

“哦或许可能有那么一点点，我默许了这件事的发生，这叫什么？同态复仇？应该是这么说的吧。”伊万把基尔伯特的头颅举高，让对方的眼睛与自己的处于平视，但是基尔伯特此时闭上了眼睛，他可能并不想回答伊万的这个问题，“普鲁士？你还在听吗？没有疼得晕过去吗？”

“我还在，但我不想理睬你，在这个问题上面。”

“你们没有忏悔之心吗？在我的国土上发生的那些事，你难道没有印象了？我们上一次在斯大林格勒碰面的时候你似乎比现在看起来健康一点，只有一点点，你一直都这么苍白吗？”

“忏悔？悔过？你在说什么蠢话？国家怎么会有这种想法。”

“在这一点上我倒是无比认同你。”

“我只是感到一点疲惫，好吧，很疲惫，所幸快要结束了，所有的事情快要结束了。”

“你真的这么认为？这不太像你从前，普鲁士，你以往并不是这样。你一直都是那么的……好战。”

“我们说好不提过往的，还是你先前提出的。”

“啊抱歉，戳到你痛处了吗？”

基尔伯特又闭上了眼睛，伊万就去拨弄他的睫毛，那细细长长的银白色的毛发并没有沾到血，尽管基尔伯特满脸都是脏污，这吸引着伊万想要弄明白为什么偏偏只有他的睫毛没有沾染颜色。

于是他一口气拔了四根睫毛下来。

“这很疼！你有病吗！”

“没有，你才有病，睫毛而已，并不会很疼。”

“……算了，不和你计较。你的躯体什么时候能找到你？它们还能找到你吗？”

“不劳您费心，普鲁士，它们会找到我的，你还是担心一下你自己吧。”

于是他们之间又无话可说了，基尔伯特转了转他仅剩的眼球，他有些困了。

“嘿俄罗斯！”

“又怎么了？”

“我头顶有些痒，能帮我挠挠吗？”

“你半个脑壳都飞了，居然还有这种需求？”

但是伊万还是帮基尔伯特抓了抓他的头顶。

“不是这里！再过去一些！”

“请你用敬语，先生，这不是求人的口吻。”

“请·你·再·过·去·一·点·非·常·感·谢·您·的·帮……”

“好了我知道了，是这里对吗？”

“多谢多谢，就是这里。你想听故事吗？在等候我们的躯体的时候我可以给你讲几个故事解解乏。”

“不了普鲁士，我不想听，你还是省点精力吧，一会儿我们还得打仗呢。”

“那给你讲一个德国贵族小姐尤露希安和俄罗斯平民青年亚历山大的故事吧，我在上世纪末期编的，还试图让那些剧作家帮我改成歌剧。”

“贝什……普鲁士！我说了我不想听！”

“尤露希安，她出生在德国，是一位贵族小姐，她被自己的兄弟从俄罗斯带回自己在德国的家中，她当时怀孕了，然后难产死了，就是这么一个故事。”

“这叫什么故事？”伊万皱起了眉，他听了大半，觉得基尔伯特的思路跳脱得不行。

“我还没说完呢。”

“请您说。”

“这得从她小时候说起，她不服管教，不愿听从父亲的指示成为一个标准的贵族小姐，她一点都不喜欢学习那些枯燥无聊的礼仪，反而喜欢骑马、打架，倒像个男孩子。她的父亲是个典型的贵族老爷，就想着把自己的女儿联姻给别国的什么贵族来增强自己的权力，但是尤露希安这样让他十分头疼。有一点，啊请注意，亚历山大就要出场了。他随着自己的父亲从俄罗斯来到德国经商，和尤露希安家里有密切的贸易往来关系，于是他们见面了。尤露希安经常和亚历山大一起出去玩，亚历山大帮助她翻越围栏，他们时常需要赶在日落之前跑回家中。”

“普鲁士，这个故事很长吗？”伊万看到拐角处有一只手臂在缓慢爬向他们。

“一点都不，我还没完善过它呢，只有一点点。我可以继续了吗？”

“请。”

“这样的时光持续了一段时间，因为亚历山大的父亲在德国停留了蛮长一段时间，直到一位奥地利贵族青年到了适婚的年龄，整个家族也在寻找合适的少女。”

“于是？尤露希安的父亲就想要送她去联姻？”

“真聪明，于是两家就定下了婚约。但是尤露希安逃跑了。她当然会逃跑，她连夜上了去俄罗斯的火车，当晚没有人发现她的行踪。她与亚历山大在俄罗斯度过了一段非常美好的时光，甚至还怀孕了，然而她的弟弟在父亲去世之后接管了家族的事业，就又把念头打到了自己姐姐的身上。其实要找到尤露希安是一件非常轻松的事情，她父亲当时已经不想再和这个女儿有多少联系，便也没再寻找，但是她的这个弟弟觉得还可以大赚一笔，毕竟女人，起码那个时代的女人，都有着政治价值。”

“什么年代？你的故事会发生在什么年代？”

“不知道，没想好，这我倒一点想法都没有，或许你可以帮帮我？”

“继续吧普鲁士，时间不多了。”伊万听到了自己体内骨骼生长起来的声响，还有血肉拼合的古怪感觉，他的大半身体都已经回到了他的身上。基尔伯特的情况则更为糟糕一些，他在自己的面前被炸烂，只剩一颗残破的头，现在分散的肉块正不断往大脑所在的地方挪动，眼前的场景实在是惊悚，如果普通人类看到，此刻一定会吓到昏迷过去，但是伊万只是面无表情地看着那些肉块和内脏爬行在地上，从它们被剥离时候的地方走来，在地上拖出一道道血痕。

“那时尤露希安已经怀孕，她与亚历山大在俄罗斯结了婚，但是她的弟弟并不承认这桩婚姻，硬是把她从俄罗斯带回了德国。那是一个冬天，多可怜的孩子啊，大着肚皮，被赶进自己的房间，被亲弟弟锁在高塔之上。”

“塔？是个中世纪的故事吗？那会儿可没有德国，只有……哈，普鲁士。”

“这只是一个比喻，俄罗斯。”

“我不再是俄罗斯了，我刚刚提醒过你了。”

“那普鲁士也可以说并不存在了，我们都一样，还要继续争辩吗？”

那些肉块已经基本凑齐，伊万可以分辨得出一些器官，他的躯体已经基本拼合完整，内部的愈合仍在继续。他看到基尔伯特的肠子缠在他的脚上，他的大腿被手掌压着，然后他看到对方的心脏在血污之中缓慢跳动。

伊万去捡起了那颗心脏，举起来拿给基尔伯特看。

“如果我现在可以将它捏爆的话，你会不会没命？”

“别说得那么残忍，俄罗斯，不要装得这么冷酷，这没有必要，你知道我们不会因为这种事情而死去。”

“我恨你，普鲁士。我讨厌你这样。”

“尤露希安就在新年的那一天分娩，但是她难产了，十几个小时都没有生下她的孩子，她浑身的力气都被抽干了，精神涣散，最后拿出来的却是个死婴，最后她也跟着她的孩子上天堂了。”

“我以为她这种性格的并不会信仰宗教，宗教没什么用，普鲁士，你还不够现实。”

“这叫人物性格塑造中的反差，不觉得这样比较有冲突吗？“

“她可以上天堂，那你呢普鲁士？你在创作这个故事的时候想的是天堂还是地狱？“

“我们哪儿都去不了，大概是阴阳之间吧，我猜。“

头颅下方的身体开始拼接了起来，肉块们十分有次序地依次补到自己原本应该存在的地方，基尔伯特难得笑起来，伊万很少再见他这样笑了。

“看来你马上就能恢复到原本的形状了，实在有些可惜，我会怀念你只有一颗头的时候的。“

“因为我的脸一直很帅？“

“因为你没那么自私。“

“……我还有别的故事你想听吗？“

“你的故事烂爆了，怪不得没有剧作家愿意帮你改成歌剧，我才知道为什么。你没有用你的本名发表么？这样起码他们会舔着你的靴子求你指名他们中的任何一人为你创作剧本。“

“没有，我用了化名，放心，不是我们之间通信用的那个，我还有别的备选名字。你要听这个吗？十四岁的尤露希安把大她二十岁的俄罗斯情人亚历山大杀死在豪宅中然后再自杀，这个我还挺满意的，体现了俄罗斯人的始乱终弃。“

“嘿！我感觉收到了冒犯。“

“不要这么敏感，俄·罗·斯，我没有在指责你。“

此时基尔伯特的身体已经拼得差不多了，伊万将头颅放在地上，基尔伯特谢过他之后就挪了几步拼接到了自己遍体鳞伤的躯体上面，矮上一些的男子又重新躺在了伊万的面前。基尔伯特动了动脖子，仍旧有些发僵，他的半块脑壳还没有回来，没有谁知道落在了哪里。

“那我还有一个航海的故事，夜间航行？“

“我不是来听故事的普鲁士，你到底要和我说什么。”

伊万不耐烦地打断了基尔伯特的话语，他要赶紧回去，不想再在这里和他浪费口水与时间。可是他真的急切想要回去吗？伊万却又不是这样，他比任何人都不想再看到硝烟、血肉、外露的骨骼、残破的身躯，于是他的屁股在坐垫上面扭了扭，并没有抬起来。

“如果我能死去。“

“你刚刚第一句话就是这个，你用这颗头和我说的第一句话，可是你不能，我也不能杀死你，什么都杀不死你。“

“如果我能死去，是不是就能结束这场战争。“

“基……普鲁士！你在说什么？你的死亡带不来任何东西，会有另一个人替代你，他们，人类会想出另外一个你。你怎么会有这么不切实际的想法，你如今太不现实了，怎么会变成这样！“

“因为我爱你。“

“什么？“

“因为我不想死，因为我爱我的子民，因为我爱世界上的花朵和鸟类，因为我不想再看到第三次、第四次战争，所以我爱你，伊万，所以我爱你。“

伊万惊愕地看着基尔伯特，对方从没对他说过“爱”这个字眼，如今他像是刚从坟墓里爬起来，浑身都浴了血，他们是死敌，有着世界上最大最大的仇恨，理应如此，而此刻基尔伯特却从他的嘴唇中吐出了“爱”，吐出了这根千斤重的稻草。

“这不可能，我们早就……“

“我们早就断绝关系，可我爱你。“基尔伯特仍旧只有半边头颅，让眼下这个深情的场景看起来分外诡异。伊万失去了自己的语言，他不能回应基尔伯特，或许对方是死神！是菲林斯变幻成了基尔伯特的样子！一定是这样！

伊万回避着基尔伯特的视线，却又在躲闪之间突然看到些什么，从对方的半个脑中看到了金光一闪而过。伊万疑惑地指着那里叫出声，基尔伯特不明所以地眨了眨眼。

“你看到了什么？“

“你的脑子里……你的脑子里有东西！“

“是什么呢伊万？能请你帮我拿出来吗？“基尔伯特难得谦卑了起来，他微笑着弯下自己的脖颈，好让坐着的伊万能够摸到他的脑子。于是伊万就犹豫着伸手进去，拽出了那样东西。

是一个硬质的黄金眼罩。

“特里格拉夫！是你吗！“伊万又大叫起来，他看到了无数人马在基尔伯特身后的废墟里穿行，三面的巨神闻声转向他所在的方向，然后伊万看到旧神遗落了他的眼罩，而那东西正握在他的手中。伊万心惊肉跳，他颤抖着站起来，旧神正往他身前赶来，伊万扑跪在地，基尔伯特侧身让了开来，他的半个脑袋最后终于开始生出组织。伊万就捧着那条黄金眼罩，高高举着，等待旧神的到来。

“如果我们能死去。“伊万低语着，他垂头止不住地颤抖，眼泪不受控制地往下流，经过他的伤口刺痛不已，特里格拉夫带来了战争，三面的旧神丢失了眼罩，天下便要遭受屠戮，这柏林就要毁灭，人类文明就要迎接灾难。伊万跪着，静静等待巨神前来取走他的眼罩，好蒙起他能带来巨大伤害的眼睛，好不再看到人类的罪恶，他们的罪孽。

于是神的手指轻轻划过伊万的掌心，这让他战栗不已，感到了前所未有的压迫，他取走了自己的眼罩，而炮火声就停了下来，伊万没有再抬起头，基尔伯特从身后拥抱住了他，他的脑壳终于闭合了起来。

“基尔伯特……“

“嗯？“

“如果我们能死去。“

“我们不会的，伊万，没有一个国家会这么死去。“

**Author's Note:**

> 非常对不住，合集里本身做好的顺序因为这篇文被打乱了呃呃呃，我不知道怎么修改顺序。  
总之这篇文的时间线是在《甜苹果，一块钱四个》和《Lactose Intolerance》之间的OTL


End file.
